Wednesday Rain
by Alois21
Summary: -Sequel to Tuesday Rain- Natsume's up to mischief again! This time, with no spy cameras to bug them whatsoever, he locks Mikan in his room to finally spend some quality time with her--and to EXTREME levels this time. NatsuMikan 2-shot


**Me: Funny, I never thought I'd actually be writing a sequel to **_**Tuesday Rain**_**; it's not because the idea never crossed my mind—it's just that, I get lazy most of the times (which explains the discontinued crap for a story)**

**Natsume: Brat, I heard you don't own Alice Academy; that true –smirks-?**

**Me: don't rub it in, moron **

**Natsume: hn, whatever. It's not my fault you're lame**

**Me: you're right; I'm lame; let's all get over it. Sheesh... anyway, like **_**Tuesday Rain**_**, I will also explain what truly happened at the end of this story. Sigh… again, nothing too extreme… first lemon shot, folks. I hope I do fine!**

**0—0—0**

Hyuuga Natsume wrapped his arm over the brunette's shoulder, apathetically walking down the halls of their academy, ignoring the odd stares (or glaring them away). The woman at his side stiffened upon his action and squirmed uncomfortably as she tried her best not to notice the looks she was receiving.

"Natsume, don't do that! People are staring!" she mumbled, clutching her blue math notebook tighter against her chest. She tucked strands of her auburn locks behind her ear, and nervously sighed.

"Tch, who cares, polka dots?" he growled, not liking the glazed looks boys were giving his girlfriend, "let them look" he muttered, fancying a terrifying glare that sent the admiring looks away, instantly replacing them with fearing ones.

"Ugh, you're making this worse! And will you stop with the name calling already?" at this, she spun around, freeing herself from his grasp. She turned to face him, leaning her weight on one leg while her hands cliché-ly on her hips, with one brow raised.

"How so, polka dots? And for the record, it's not my fault you wear such childish-printed underwear" he stated bluntly. It was a good thing somehow that the bell for first period rang a few minutes ago, and that the halls were now empty, for their argument were just plainly too embarrassing and downright wrong for public ears.

"Well, there would be no questioning that I may wear childish underwear but the fact that you're looking is the real crime here, idiot!" she seethed, eyes narrowing at the dark-haired flame caster, who, in turn, shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you aren't so damn careless and klutzy then I wouldn't be getting—" he abruptly stopped for a few seconds before he went on, "free images of your panties"

"Damn you! You're such a perverted—"

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" the masculine voice that was tailed by the croaking of a reptile interrupted whatever nasty comment the brunette was about to give. She stiffened and reluctantly faced the angered teacher. He had his trusty wand on his pocket (much to both teens relief) but the sour expression planted on his face told them that at any moment, he could whip that doggone wand from his pocket and toast them.

"S-Sen-sei…uh…" she stammered, feeling no excuse coming out of her mouth (or her mind for that matter). She generously clasped her hands together, beads of sweat forming with so much pressure, and the math notebook filled with all the equations and notes in her math class, trembled with her hand.

"She's with me" interrupted Natsume, stepping in front of her, "we were called forth"

"By who, I presume" not many teachers had the guts to talk back to Hyuuga Natsume, and Jinjin certainly proclaimed himself third place amongst the brave to question the Hyuuga boy back (Persona being first, and Naru bagging second).

"Who, might I ask?" Mikan knew that upon Natsume's answer would arise an even further curiosity which also boils up trouble as it is.

"Hn. None of your business, sensei; it's between us" he stated boldly, appalling the adult intensely. The reptile on his side croaked surprised and nearly fell when Jinno's shoulder's began to shake violently. "Let's go, polka dots" _before Mt. Jinjin explodes. Shit! He's about to! _So calmly had he took her hand in his yet so quickly had they dashed away.

"Natsume, you idiot! Now we're getting something worse than detention!" Mikan grumbled. She was still getting dragged by Natsume when he abruptly stopped—her landing on his back squarely—because of a certain person blocking their way. "Oh, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan smiled.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun? Why are you only here now? First period already ended!" Narumi said worryingly, placing a hand on the knob of the door; he was second period after all. He was clad in—surprisingly—normal _human _clothes; a white button down shirt, black slacks and a pair of black pants. He was holding some papers in his hand.

"Sorry about that, sensei…"Mikan mumbled timidly, "We had a little conflict in the hallway" she said, embracing the math book tighter; she had no need for it anymore because math already ended. She sighed.

"Well, you're sure to get detention, Mikan-chan. It's not too good for a Special Star" Narumi smiled apologetically, pushing the doors open. The two teenagers trailed behind him, just as Natsume opted for her hand this time, firmly grabbing it and deliberately showing their intertwined fingers to everyone in Class B.

"Natsume-kun!"

"Sakura-san!"

"Mikan…chan…" at last, Tobita Yuu, alias _iinchou_, spoke, feeling relieved and jovial just as Narumi entered with the Special Star female trailing behind him. However, just as his eyes trailed down to her hand, his happy voice gradually softened. The whole Class B also felt silent as their gazes were intently focused on the hands linked together.

Natsume scowled; he already hated the attention. Although a part of him was actually proud, for he had proven his claim on _his _Mikan Sakura and no guy with decent guts would muster up the courage (or at least the _thought_) to do so much as stare at his girlfriend. Now at that thought, he suddenly loved all of the attention that he actually smirked.

"Alright class, I want you all to sit down!" Narumi boomed, clapping his hands, "Now you guys be good and be quiet—I have a special announcement for all of you!" afraid of his strong Human Inclination Pheromones, the whole Class B sat down, just as Natsume and Mikan made their way to their seats.

"What is it, sensei?" Koko braved to ask, not the slightest bit afraid of strong, unleashed pheromones.

"Didn't read my mind now, did you, Koko?" when he saw the boy shake his head, the sensei smiled, "That's good, you're using your powers _decently_. Well, about that, we are going to be having a classroom play!" he said cheerily.

The whole class groaned, with the exception of Hyuuga and Sakura—Natsume being too busy staring at his girlfriend to care, and Mikan feeling excited about this. Even Imai Hotaru groaned; she was awfully busy right now with investors demanding her inventions left and right (and with monetary reward), and this stupid play that might affect her grade just had to get in the way.

"Sensei, do we have to?" Kitsuneme pouted, heaving himself in the air in utter disappointment. Mochiage lifted one hand to throw an eraser at the Peter Pan. The offensive object hit Kitsuneme square on the head, causing him to fall back down on his sit with a loud 'thud' and an obviously annoyed groan. "Did you have to do that?" Kitsuneme complained, rubbing his sore head.

Mochiage shrugged nonchalant, "You're being an idiot" he stated in a matter-of-factly way that he got from hanging around too much with Natsume. Kitsuneme glared briefly at the boy before turning his attention back to the teacher in front, silently waiting for them to stop. He had not scolded them so strictly for he was not an uptight man like Jinno—heck, he was actually amused.

"Sensei, please don't mind this guy" Sumire seethed, glaring daggers at Kitsuneme, "please do go on!" after she had succumbed to the inevitability of the situation—whereupon she had to act against her will or against her character—she actually considered the bright side—that referring to looking behind her and eyeing the two hottest heartthrobs in all academy (of course, she _did _try to ignore the girl sitting with them).

"Ah, very well, very well." Narumi chuckled, "I know this would've happened! Which is why I've prepared another option for those who don't want to do the play!" he boomed. At this revelation, the whole class' ears perked up.

"What is it…?" Anna and Nonoko muttered silently, waiting for their possible other option, though they wouldn't really mind a play.

"Well, about that…you are all to—"

"NARUMI-SENSEI!" suddenly the door burst open. The class jumped a foot out of their skins while Narumi twitched in surprise. Standing by the doorframe, panting hard, with beads of sweat trickling down his skin was none other than Mr. Terror himself, Jinno-sensei.

"Jinno-sensei, what can I do for you?" Naru asked sheepishly. He composed himself and ambled towards the man. The latter glared at the back one last time before he ushered Narumi outside.

"We're so dead, idiot!" Mikan screeched as the two teachers talked outside. She stood up, exasperatedly flayed her arms in the air as the look of aghast crossed her lovely features, "It was your entire damn fault!" she growled.

"Tch, stupid polka-dots, Jinjin will have our heads anyway" Natsume muttered, placing his trusty manga in front of his face. Underneath the book, he allowed a foolish grin to break in. He continued stretching his muscles in this manner until a certain force pulled his mask away. He only had a few seconds to remove his happy face; he was lucky he could pull it off as surprise. "Hey!" he glowered.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, idiot!" only Sakura Mikan would have the guts to talk back like this to Natsume _and to __**snatch his precious manga away from HIM**_ while it is covering his face, and get away with it. Only _she _could place a hand on her hip, a leg supporting her whole body while the other one is relaxed, and a brow arched high with a scowl on her face, in front of _the _Hyuuga Natsume, and not receive any charring. Maybe a glare or two, but it was an expected reaction. And of course, only Sakura Mikan would yell. At. Natsume.

He was that respected and that feared that even teachers fall under his command—because he was too powerful.

"Whatever polka dots" and lastly, only Sakura Mikan would get dismissed that easily after all her crimes.

"Ugh! There you go with the name calling again! Jinjin is about to murder us and that's all you can think!?" of course he would never let _anyone _hurt her; not even the teachers. If _he _had to live a million lives, loose a million heads (either up or down) just so she would be spared, he'd gladly do so, without so much as a second thought.

"Tch, you idiot, you're exaggerating; Jinno can't kill us—he can't even do so much as to hurt as" he stated. It was true; Sakura Mikan was important as the Hii-sama's barrier was for she and her Alices were truly advantageous to them. It would put the academy and the world to great danger if the Nullifying, the Stealing, and the Stone Insertion fell in the wrong hands.

As for Hyuuga Natsume, there is only one explanation. It's simple; he's elite. He is Alice Academy's ace student operative and no one in the right mind would dare anger him. His Alice may be too strong for his own good, but it's also strong enough for the good of everyone in the academy. But seriously, if it wasn't for the brunette aghast in front of him, he would've torched this stupid academy down—even if it means dying as well.

"That may be true but…" she began to pout as she sat again, an expression which both heartthrobs sitting near her found too adorable to resist, "but still…" she contemplated on her next choice of words then finally decided to just blurt out what she was feeling, "I WANTED AN HONOR STUDENT AWARD!!!" she wailed.

"Shut up polka dots!" Natsume grumbled, "You're too noisy!!"

"But I—" Mikan tried to argue. But Natsume had enough; he grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her down violently, causing her to land on Natsume's lap. He smirked. "Hey! Let me go you moron!" she struggled but his strong grip stilled her in place.

"Whatever." he muttered nonchalant. Natsume gripped both hands of the girl with one of his, while the other tugged gently on one of her pigtails. "Shut up, you're annoying" at this, he reached for something in her pocket, exerted a bit of energy, and in an instant, they were gone; it was Sakurano Shuiichi's Alice Stone that he activated—the blue-green teleportation stone.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, you are being called forth…" Narumi trailed off after seeing his students no longer in the room. He entered the classroom once again and settled both hands on the desk, "Where are they?" he asked in a serious tone.

It was Imai who responded in a monotone, "They disappeared, sensei" she explained, not once looking up from the book she was reading. Narumi scowled; he just had to be threatened by Jinno.

He silently recalled their conversation.

Jinno was wearing a grimace the whole time he spoke. He narrated the whole story about his encounter with the Special Star Students earlier; he said in a grim voice, "I don't think that just detention would suffice" the reptile croaked in agreement. At this, Narumi sighed. While Jinno had a point, he could not afford to place his daughter in a cruel punishment. Besides, even if both teachers wanted to discipline the students, there was no way the middle school principal and the high school principal would allow an extreme punishment.

But Jinno thought otherwise. The elementary-in charge teacher believed that every wrongdoing has its equal punishment. And as for the rude behaviors showcased by the two academy aces, he deemed that detention was just enough. "I do believe I have the punishment just for them" he tapped the wand he held on the surface of the pot nearest him. It glowed a bright, blue light before it burnt.

"You don't plan to hurt them, do you?" Narumi asked, concerned.

"Of course not!" Jinno snorted, "The principals will have my head for that; I just plan to give them a lesson or two. And _you, _Narumi-sensei will help me with this" and although Narumi hated Jinno since he was the Lightning-controller's student, he had to agree somehow that the two students deserved a punishment. Yet he does not like the idea at all.

"Or else…?" Narumi asked calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or else, those two will receive a harsher punishment if you try to save them" Jinno seethed, his eyes narrowing, "You might not even get to visit your precious, adopted daughter if you dare step up!"

"You're taking this too seriously—"

"I take my work seriously, Narumi, and I see to it that everyone does so as well. What those two did was unimaginable and I do have the right to correct their mistake"

"Aren't you being too over-reacting? Jinno-sensei, I understand full well that what they did was downright wrong, but to even think of giving them an isolation punishment? I think that's too much! If you hate Mikan-chan, or Natsume-kun, or possibly both of them, then now is not the time to show it!"

Jinno was silent for a while; Narumi had a point. It was true that he did not like that attitude of that Hyuuga boy, and it was true too, that he somewhat disliked the Sakura girl because of her parents, but he always believed that he despised them for how they act in his class—so rowdy, and so uncouth.

"Tch, whatever you say, Narumi-sensei, won't change my mind; their punishment is set. Please tell them to see me in the faculty after their classes. Unless of course, well, you know what will happen" callously, he walked away, the perched on his shoulder croaking continuously.

Narumi growled; Jinno hated students not just because of their attitude—he was a biased man. But deep down, the blonde knew that the latter truly cares for the children and wants to change them for the better.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Tobita asked, feeling genuine concern at his homeroom teacher's attitude. Something was off; the young Alice knew.

"It's nothing, it's nothing" Narumi shrugged it off, "well class, this concludes our lessons for the day! Now I want you all to start preparing Class B's very one play!" he beamed.

"Sensei, what about the other option?" Kitsuneme suddenly asked.

"Well about that, it's either you do a play, or for one week, you do a job of a no-star" because Narumi was a sadist in his younger years and he really wanted to see his whole class actively participating in an activity done only by the Somatic Class.

"WHAT!?!?" protests and grumbled erupted from the class. At least Nogi Luca doesn't need to pratice.

0—0—0

**Me; so, I originally planned this to be a one shot but the Jinno part took too long. You'll find out in the next chapter(s) why Jinjin's so keen (hehe) in punishing the two. **

**Mikan: cool, I'm an SSS here! **

**Kitsuneme: es-es-es?**

**Mikan: yeah, as in: Special Star Student! I love my position so please review!**

**Natsume: that sounds so wrong, polka dots.**

**Mikan: Natsume, you hentai!! **

**Me: ooh yeah, which reminds me, here's the true story!!!**

**So again, girl and boy are the codenames. **

**Girl was playing a game of seven up with some friends. Seven up is a game where you place on hand on either side of your chest and the person next to you on the direction you pointed will continue it. The place where you position your hands remains the same until the seventh time where the hand will be placed above the head; this is where the losers are usually determined—not many are that attentive. **

**So anyway, the thing was when you make a mistake, you'll be out for a while and your dare will come for later. So girl was out, she was dared after the game was finished, and her dare was to hug boy. She did so (to make things easier, I suppose) and it was during a Wednesday, outside when it was raining (they were inside the classroom). **

**Yadda yadda yadda. Are you curious to who are boy and girl now? Haha. **


End file.
